Everyday at Six O'Clock
by RossianGirlR5er
Summary: Chase has been leaving his house everyday ever since the Davenports-Dooley could remember. Chase has a secret that will affect his family FOREVER. The Davenports-Dooley were determined to find out about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Every day at Six O'clock**

Mystery, Suspense, Supernatural, Family, Hurt/Comfort & Drama

**Chase's POV**

I opened my diary to read back what I recently wrote: _Every day at six o'clock, I automatically leave the house to go somewhere. Somewhere I don't want anyone find me, because of my terrible secret. I don't want my family to find out about my secret. Even though Adam, Bree, Spike, and Leo. I felt bad because they are my best friends. I am trying my best to keep my secret hidden. But my family is suspecting me that I am hiding something from them. I always automatically turn off my GPS signals, so they can't find me. This is becoming harder because I have been going out every day without telling them where I am going to. They seemed like they really wanted to help me to reveal my secret to them. I really can't trust them with my secret. If I had told them my secret, everything will change dramatically. I really can't risk that. What am I was doing was to protect them. I hope they put themselves in rest when they will realize that I don't want them to worry about me. I love my family so much that I don't want them to be involved to it. I wanted them to understand that this is what I wanted for myself. Thank you for listening to me. Please wish me good luck._

_~Chase Thomas Davenport~_

[I know that we all don't know Lab Rats' middle names, so I created one for Chase. Sounded good? Okay, enough about me. Let's go back to the story.]

I closed the diary and hid it. I looked at my phone to see what time it is right now. It's 5:30 at night. Thirty minutes until six pm. Oh, man! I really don't want to be here to being harassed by my family's questions about why I am kept leaving home. I got to find a way to seek past them. I started to figure out my plan until my thoughts were interrupted by annoying smart home system, Eddie. He asked why I kept leaving. So my respond was, "Did my family put you to this?"

Eddie became silent about my knowledge. Come on, Eddie. I am the smartest person on the planet; get that on your head. I shook my head at Eddie. Eddie disappeared from the screen. I wondered where Eddie went. So I used my bionic super hearing to find the voices. I heard Eddie said…

**Bree's POV**

"Chase still doesn't want to tell me, and he already knew that you put me up to this. Sorry, Mr. Davenport. I tried."

"It is okay, Eddie. It is not your fault. I just wanted to find out why Chase always has been leaving the house ever since as long as I remember! What will we do? Chase doesn't want to tell us what he is hiding. I really want to help to make Chase to feel like I care about him," Mr. Davenport said sadly.

I really want to talk to Chase, about what he was hiding from us, so I could help him. But he kept blocking us out. Even though his own siblings! Ugh, it is so annoying that I don't know what he doesn't want us to know. I will find a way to get him to talk to us about what he was hiding from us. "Guys, here is the idea," everybody turned to look at me. "The mission is to find out what Chase is hiding from us." I saw that Adam raised his hand to ask me a question, "No, Adam. I will be the mission leader." Adam put his hand down and pouted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Count me in," Spike said aggressively.

"Okay, Spike, Adam, and I will go on a mission to find out about Chase. So we will able to help him. He is part of our family. And he shouldn't doing something by himself alone," I said bravely.

"One last thing, Bree," said Adam, so desperately.

"Yes, Adam," I started to feel annoyed at this point.

"Can I bring my puppets," Adam said with the puppy face.

I groaned, "Yes, you can. Just don't let them talk during the mission, which means don't talk at all during the mission. Understand?"

Adam smiled like he just found 50 gallons of pudding. Mr. Davenport looked at the time, "Oh, guys! Hurry, Chase will be down any minute. Go downstairs to put on your mission suits."

Spike and I walked to the elevator. Adam just stood there like no one told him what to do. Mr. Davenport sent Adam a look. "Oh, you were talking to me too," Adam said stupidly. Mr. Davenport nodded his head quickly and he motioned his hands to go downstairs quickly.

We went down to the lab to put on our mission suits. We prepared for the mission. We are ready to find out what is going on.

"Alright, guys. Are you ready for the new mission? Because I am ready," I asked my brothers. They nodded.

**Chase's POV**

I finished listening to their plan. I smiled at myself. Huh, nice try guys. You really can't out smart me. I went in my phone to disable my GPS signals. After shutting off my phone, I locked the door so no one will able to come in. I jumped out of my room's window, because of everything they were saying about the mission. The mansion was 4 floored building. Trust me; I am not falling because I caught my feet on the ground like a pro. I smirked at myself and I am also proud of myself. I turned around to get the last look of my home before going somewhere.

**Donald's POV**

I was waiting…well everybody was waiting for Chase to get out of the house in the front door. But how come that right now was 6:10 pm and Chase hasn't come down yet, not once. I didn't give him super-speed ability and I am glad about it. I had kept my eyes on the door the whole time. I am getting annoyed about not knowing where Chase was at. I called my kids back upstairs. "Mr. Davenport, we are ready for the mission," they said happily, but nervous at the same time.

"I am so sorry, guys. But Chase hasn't come downstairs at all. Not once. Eddie, I need you to show us Chase's room. Please," I said.

Eddie didn't ask or say anything but just to show the monitor in Chase's room. Just like I figured, Chase has sunk pass us. Oh, that's right. Chase has super smarts. I kept forgetting. "Huh, seemed like he heard the entire conversation. I also gave him super hearing. Why would I do that," I said to everybody, but more to myself.

"Yeah, we wondered why you did that on purpose," Bree said sarcastically.

"Wonder about what? Mr. Davenport wanted to give him those abilities on purpose," Adam said while looking at me. He shook his head and pointed at Bree. "This girl."

I shook my head. "Well, guys! We have nothing to lose. We got to find Chase before it is too late. What are you waiting for? Go, go, go, and go!"

They woke up to the reality to start on their mission, finding Chase. I hoped that they were able to find Chase. I am really started to worry. I wanted to chew on my fingers until I see my bones, but Tasha stopped me.

"Donald, stop eating your fingers. If you want something to eat, I can make something for you," Tasha said. I had a look on my face and Tasha realized it, "Oh, I am not helping, aren't I?" She sat down on the couch with the sorry look on her face.

I shook my head. 'I hope they would find Chase soon,' I thought to myself. I went to the lab, and I tried to turn Chase's GPS signals back on. It won't let me turn it on, because Chase must have blocked it out. Oh, man. I really am hoping that they find him sooner, better than never.

**Adam's POV**

We are in all over the town, looking for Chase. I have my puppets, SJ and CJ. Of course, I named those puppets after Chase and Spike, because they are so tiny. But Chase was the tiniest person on the planet. Ha. Seriously, when will Chase become a man? I wondered why Chase would never grow to grow-up size. Bree, Spike, and I were fun size. Chase was…well short. Anyway, I thought I just saw shortest person. I realized someone, who was the shortest person on the planet, walking in the woods. That height looked so much like Chase. I called Bree and Spike through the headset to let them know that I found Chase. In matter of seconds, Bree and Spike arrived. Oh, right. I forgot that Bree has super-speed. "Hey, guys! I think I saw Chase walking through the woods just now," I said excitedly.

"Are you sure that was Chase? I am pretty sure that Chase is shorter than that," Spike said humoredly.

Bree shook her head, "No, Adam is right! That is Chase! See? Look at my direction."

Spike looked at Bree's direction and he wide-eyed. Spike never looked so nervous before or scared about anything before. But sure Spike became scared when Spike pranked on Mr. Davenport that he has a meeting in Tokyo. And Mr. Davenport gave Spike the last warning about pranking him again and Mr. Davenport will lock Spike up and never see the real world ever again. Spike looked scared at that time. But not that kind of scared. This scared face seemed new to me. So I asked Spike what's wrong. Spike still looking at Bree's direction and scared, "Um, g-guys. I don't think that is a g-g-good idea to f-f-find out what C-C-C-Chase is up to. Mr. D-D-D-D-Davenport gave me n-n-n-night vision ability and I am c-c-c-c-capable of seeing in the d-d-d-d-dark. I could see why Chase doesn't want us to find out about Chase's secret. I-I-I-I think we s-s-s-s-should leave before Chase catches us. Like right now!"

I never heard Spike sounded so desperate before. It was kind of hard to believe. "Oh, come on! Chase is so tiny that he can't hurt us." I got up from behind the bushes and started singing, " Chase is the tiniest person on the planet, the tiniest person on the planet. We can't deny on by picking on Chase because he is a nerd and short. He is not fun size, but short. "

I stopped because Bree said my name. I saw who was standing in front of me. I just realized what I had done. I felt really embarrassed, because Chase was looking at me in the whole time. For the first time in my life, I felt so afraid of Chase. I never afraid of Chase, not once in my life! I stood there frozen in front of Chase, which his eyes were bloody red. Maybe I should listen to mission leader more often. I am still standing in front of Chase, the side of Chase I never…well we never seen before. Chase said something under his breath. "I didn't hear you, Chase. Whatever you do, please don't hurt us," I begged Chase.

"I said, 'Why are you here? It is not safe. Please get out of here before I decide to jump at you," Chase said, sounded so dangerous. Much more dangerous than the way Spike sounded.

"Chase, we only wanted to help you. We were so worried about you. Let us help you. Please," Bree said bravely.

"Huh, you guys made a biggest mistake in your lives. Well, have that in your way. Hehe," Chase laughed evilly. His eyes glowed redder than usual.

Now I am even more scared in my entire life! Bree said something. I couldn't move anymore because Chase was like a magician. He made me paralyzed at my spot. Bree grabbed Spike and I and she out ran Chase back to the house.

**Chase's POV**

Oh, man! I scared my family and best friends away. I felt so ashamed of myself. And also they might as well figure out my secret. Maybe I should face my family about why they sent my siblings to find out my secret. I am little bit furious at my family right now. I might as well I can't control myself, because I have a secret that controls my emotions and I hated that. I sighed at myself. I prayed to myself, hoping that my family doesn't treat me differently when I get back to the house. I ran as fast as I could, back to my house. After I got to my house, I opened the door to enter the living room. I found my family on the couch, waiting for me. Oh, man! By the look on their faces, that means I am in trouble.

**Spike's POV**

I never felt so scared in my life. I just saw my own brother became something that could take peoples' lives. I rather to keep Chase's secret to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened by none other than Chase. That was strange. Bree took Adam and I back to the house under 10 seconds in 5 miles. Chase came back two minutes after Bree. I will have a twin talk with Chase after my family deal with him first. I wanted Chase to trust me to this. I don't want to pressure him. I am willing to help Chase with his secret.

**Chase's POV**

I really had nothing to say, because everything was awkward with my family. Mr. Davenport stood up and said, "Chase, I really worried about you, I mean really worried. I don't know what to do with you going on your regular routine. You always had been leaving home every day at six o'clock. Whatever you were hiding from us, please have us help you with your secret. I don't care what you were hiding from us. If you don't want to tell us, that is fine with us. We just wanted to know if you are okay."

"I understand about your concerns. Everything is fine with me. I have lot of things I needed to take care of from outside the house. I am not being rude or anything, but I rather that you guys just say out of my problems because you guys are making this hard for me. I just don't know where to start telling you about it. When I feel ready to tell you, I will tell you. But right now isn't a good time," I said truthfully, but little scared inside.

Adam got up from the couch and pointed at me, "B-b-b-but Chase's eyes were bloody red! I have to tell you, which was the side of Chase I never saw before! I never felt so scared in my life! Please, Mr. Davenport! Help us!"

I shook my head, I am getting furious every second they said something like that to me. I felt my rage started to building up. "Um, guys. I really love to stay and chat, but I have to go to my room. This time I will not leave the house. Good night, guys," I said before running up to my room.

"Uh, that was weird," I heard Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, since Chase and I shared the same bedroom, let me talk to him," Spike suggested.

Oh, no! No Spike, not tonight. I don't want to rip his head off. I don't want to rip anyone head off. I ran really fast up to my room and locked the door. I sat on the floor, guarding the door like a dog. "Chase, I know you are in there. Please unlock the door," Spike pleaded.

Wow, who was Mr. Nice Guy now? "Nice try, Spike! I know you will come in here to torture me about the secret. I don't want to talk about it," I answered back forcefully.

I heard Spike sighed, "Chase, the room you are in right now is also my room."

I sighed and I opened the door to let Spike in. "You don't have to tell everybody, but you could always trust me. Let me tell you something. So far you are my favorite in the entire family," Spike said truthfully.

"Oh, is that true? Nice try, Spike," I said seriously.

"Why I wouldn't be a good brother who is trying to help his other brother who has a secret that he can't tell his family. I am not trying to get you to tell me because you are my favorite. I am serious about you being my favorite," Spike said, truthfully but with force.

I started to calm down after the "talk" with Spike. It was really nice to have a twin brother who always there for me. Well sometimes to pick on me but mostly there for me. I smiled at Spike who also smiling at me. I gave him a hug and apologized to Spike for my behavior earlier. "Thank you, Spike. You are the best brother that anyone could've asked for," I said happily. Spike looked at me in the eyes and stared at it for a long time. "Um, Spike? What are you doing," I said nervously.

"When I first came in here, I saw your eyes were bloody red. After my 'chat' with you, your eyes turned back to hazel. Is there something you might as well to tell me," Spike said knowingly.

I sighed, "Spike, do you promise me not to tell anyone," Spike put a cross over his heart and said he promised. "I am a werewolf. You said you saw my eyes were bloody red? That means I am an alpha. I got my own pack. Not really good pack, but I am running out of members in my pack. Lot of other members got killed by the hunters. I was trying to keep them safe. But it was stressful to keep them safe from the hunters. I couldn't find any good members for my pack. I don't want you guys to be part of my pack. I don't want you guys to go through lot of problems like I have right now."

Spike started to realize, "So that is why you don't want us to be in your way?"

"Exactly, I don't want you guys to treat me differently if you learn about me being a werewolf. So I am keeping you guys and my pack safe. I don't want anyone in my pack to go anywhere near you guys. I cannot risk letting you guys to be involved with me," I finished the story.

"Wow, that was quite a story," Spike said unbelievably.

"Yeah, I know. I really scared right now. Since you guys…well Adam interrupted my explanation about the plan to my pack. Things already got harder than the way things used to be."

"Well, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to distract you from your ways of protecting your pack and your family. Are you sure that you don't want to tell your family?"

"I still don't think it is a good idea to tell them right this second," I said seriously.

"But, why did you tell me?"

"I trusted you not to tell anyone about this secret. Not because we are twins, it because the way you treated me differently from anyone in this family. I do really want to tell them, but not right now. Please don't pressure me. You can tell them only tiniest part of the information I gave you, but not all of it. Okay," I said.

Spike nodded. He seemed completely understand how I felt right now. I started to feel closer to Spike than anyone before. Because he may be little mean to me, but the other hand he does care about me. I started to feel tired. I said good night to Spike and lay in the bed to go to sleep.

**Donald's POV**

Ha! I put Eddie into a job to record their conversation. I feel bad about invading their privacy, but I will get over it. I am so glad that I was about to find out Chase's secret in few minutes.

"Hey Donnie, I got what you wanted," Eddie said happily.

I grinned at myself. I got what I wanted. I went to the kitchen to cook myself some popcorn. After that, I ran down to the lab. I asked Eddie to turn it on the video for me. I heard the entire conversation…

"_Chase, I know you are in there. Please unlock the door," Spike pleaded._

"_Nice try, Spike! I know you will come in here to torture me about the secret. I don't want to talk about it," Chase answered back forcefully._

_Spike sighed, "Chase, the room you are in right now is also my room."_

_Chase sighed and opened the door to let Spike in. "You don't have to tell everybody, but you could always trust me. Let me tell you something. So far you are my favorite in the entire family," Spike said truthfully._

"_Oh, is that true? Nice try, Spike," Chase said seriously._

"_Why I wouldn't be a good brother who is trying to help his other brother who has a secret that he can't tell his family. I am not trying to get you to tell me because you are my favorite. I am serious about you being my favorite," Spike said, truthfully but with force._

"_Thank you, Spike. You are the best brother that anyone could've asked for," I said happily. Spike looked at me in the eyes and stared at it for a long time. "Um, Spike? What are you doing," Chase said nervously._

"_When I first came in here, I saw your eyes were bloody red. After my 'chat' with you, your eyes turned back to hazel. Is there something you might as well to tell me," Spike said knowingly._

_Chase sighed, "Spike, do you promise me not to tell anyone," Spike put a cross over his heart and said he promised. "I am a werewolf. You said you saw my eyes were bloody red? That means I am an alpha. I got my own pack. Not really good pack, but I am running out of members in my pack. Lot of other members got killed by the hunters. I was trying to keep them safe. But it was stressful to keep them safe from the hunters. I couldn't find any good members for my pack. I don't want you guys to be part of my pack. I don't want you guys to go through lot of problems like I have right now."_

_Spike started to realize, "So that is why you don't want us to be in your way?"_

"_Exactly, I don't want you guys to treat me differently if you learn about me being a werewolf. So I am keeping you guys and my pack safe. I don't want anyone in my pack to go anywhere near you guys. I cannot risk letting you guys to be involved with me," Chase finished the story._

"_Wow, that was quite a story," Spike said unbelievably._

"_Yeah, I know. I really scared right now. Since you guys…well Adam interrupted my explanation about the plan to my pack. Things already got harder than the way things used to be."_

"_Well, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to distract you from your ways of protecting your pack and your family. Are you sure that you don't want to tell your family?"_

"_I still don't think it is a good idea to tell them right this second," Chase said seriously._

"_But, why did you tell me?"_

"_I trusted you not to tell anyone about this secret. Not because we are twins, it because the way you treated me differently from anyone in this family. I do really want to tell them, but not right now. Please don't pressure me. You can tell them only tiniest part of the information I gave you, but not all of it. Okay," Chase finally said._

Wow, maybe not the best time to eat popcorn. I started to panic. I have a son who was a werewolf! The one who is living in the house right now! Chase is an alpha of the pack? Oh, man! I can't take it anymore of it. I felt more terrified in my entire life. But I can't believe that Chase said that Spike was Chase's favorite. I pouted to myself. I should be Chase's favorite, not Spike. I needed to find a way to get Chase to tell the rest of the family. Since Eddie and I might have broken Chase's trust, he might as well tell Tasha, Bree, Adam, and Leo. And seriously, Spike was being nice to Chase? Wow, that was scary. It was much scarier than Chase being a werewolf. I told Eddie to turn off the video. I got up and paced back and forth in the lab for few minutes. I stopped pacing when I saw Adam came in the lab with his pajamas on with his puppets on his hands. I sighed, "What is wrong, Adam?"

"I can't sleep. Chase's eyes still haunting me and my puppets. Can I hear a story that is not scary for me," Adam said while shaking.

"Sorry, Adam. Why did you come to Bree first?"

"Because she kicked me out for picking up her bed and shook it," Adam responded.

I started to laugh. "You shook Bree in her sleep? That is classic," I said while high-fiving Adam.

"Yeah, you should have seen her face when I shook it," Adam laughed so loudly.

We wiped our invisible tears away. Oh, boy. Good times, good times. "Eddie, you got the video of Adam…" I got interrupted by Eddie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I have it. I recorded every room 24/7 in years. I will show you right away," Eddie said boringly.

Adam and I…well in addition, Eddie, watched the video by the time when Adam came in Bree's room.

_Adam came in Bree's room with his puppets on his hands. He looked scared about Chase's indent. Adam said, "Bree, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story?"_

_Bree murmured sleepily. Adam said same thing again. No response. Adam picked up the bed and shook it hard. Bree jolted up looked really scared. "Mr. Davenport! There's an earthquake going on right now," Bree said panicky._

"_Bree, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story," Adam said finally._

_Adam got a death glare from Bree. "You shouldn't be here," Bree said, distorted voice._

_Adam nodded feverously and set down the bed and has the puppets as his shield to leave out of the room._

I was laughing so hard. Adam was laughing with me. But Eddie was mock laughing with us. How rude, I thought. "How do you feel now, Adam?"

"Felt lot better than before! Bree's unbridled rage got me forgot why I was so afraid at Chase," Adam said happily.

I nodded, "Yeah, Adam. That is the sleeping spirit! Good night Adam."

Adam murmured good night to me and went back to his room. I think. I got to find a way to get Chase to tell us about him being a werewolf. I have to be subtle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. But thank you for being such faithful followers. I will try to post the new chapter as soon as possible. Well, and the another thing you need to know about me. I created new fanfiction for Lab Rats. It will be called "Everyday at Six O'Clock," it will be posted tonight. And the other hand, I have to return my project on next week Thursday. My teacher gave me three page biography on a scientist, and (Chemistry-lovers) For your information, I just hate Chemistry. No offense. Again thank you and sorry for not update so long. I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear, Readers…**

**I had a huge writer's block. Finally got this story the way I wanted. Not the best work, but hopefully you like or love it. Please don't forget to READ & REVIEW! And plus I am in school when I finishing this story. And none of my teachers know what I was doing. I know, I am bad. No, wait. I am good, because I am doing it for my readers. Alright, I got what you guys wanted! Everyday at Six O'Clock starts….…now!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Chase's POV**

_Since yesterday talk with Spike about my big secret, he doesn't seemed treat me differently. He treated me like the secret never happened. I really trust do Spike with my secret. That is really good! I had a feeling that someone was watching us last night. But there's one thing that Mr. Davenport is acting really strange since I saw him this morning. Anyway, I hope the rest of my family accepts me as werewolf. Oh, boy. This will be hard to let them know that they are in danger. I have to be really gentle to them._

_~Chase Thomas Davenport~  
_

I closed my diary and looked at the time. The time is 4:30 pm. It is barely 6:00. So I decided to go to the living room and I see that my family is on the couch, watching television. I sighed and I walk up to them. I sit down on the couch and I see that Spike is giving me a knowing signal. So I said, "Hey guys. Um, there's something I wanted to tell you. I am not telling you what to do after I tell you this."

"So now is the best time, Chase? Why did you tell Spike instead of us," Mr. Davenport started then stopped when he realized what he just said.

"So, it was you last night when you watched the security video in our room. I hope that you didn't tell my family," I said angrily.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I didn't tell them because I knew you wanted to tell us yourself. I am such a dirty little snooper," Mr. Davenport started sobbing.

"Chase, what Mr. Davenport is talking about," Bree asked nervously.

"Guys, let me start my story from how all of this started. And no, Spike. I haven't told how I turned into one. It was the day that Leo first showed us the real world," I said.

**First time the Lab Rats saw the world**

Adam, Bree, Spike, and I got in our capsules to switch from our regular lab rat uniforms into our real clothes. We all got out of our capsules. I started to feel uncomfortable and the way Adam doesn't look too comfortable either. "Bree, I think our capsules gave us your underwear by mistake," Adam said.

"Eww, Adam! That was disgusting," Spike and Bree said at the same time.

"Well, if that is disgusting. I am wearing your bra," I said to Bree knowingly.

"Can I take a picture of it," Spike pleaded.

"No," Adam, Bree, and I said at the same time.

Spike pouted and stepped out of the capsule. After we finished switching out our clothes, we were about to step out of the lab. But we forgot that we have an annoying smart home system, Eddie, shut the doors on us. "Come on, Eddie. Let us out," Spike said, felt annoyed.

"Nope, you can't leave the lab. You know the rules! And it's my job to keep an eye on you," Eddie said.

Leo signed in annoyance, "Well, we don't have all day! What is the plan?"

"There is Eddie's mother board," I opened the mother board to show Leo, "Only if someone is strong enough to pull the wires apart."

After I said everything, Eddie spoke up quickly, "Don't you dare touch my…" Eddie got interrupted by Adam who automatically pulled the wires out.

"Oh, something like that. And Adam, I forgot that you are not useless," I said happily.

Adam nodded with agreement.

We left the lab to go to Mission Creek High.

**In Mission Creek High**

We got into the school. My sister and brothers were grinning like idiots. Leo gave us a stern look, we started smile normally. I think. Leo is starting the tour. He introduced Principle Perry, the most annoying lady in the world. Yeah, I just found another one who is the most annoying as Eddie. Leo showed us the school bully, Trent. Wow, my first high school bully. 'It is the fresh start,' I thought to myself sarcastically. Then all of the sudden, Trent bumped onto me and kept on walking like nothing happened. "Hey, look out. Say that you are sorry or there will be consequences," I shouted at him.

Trent turned his head to look at me, "Oh, there is a shortest kid in school. What are you going to do about it?"

And Trent was right, there's nothing I could do. I can't reveal my bionics at school. Adam, Bree, and Spike would able to stand up for themselves and for me, too. But I can't stand up for myself and for them. I have the lowest ego of all. I wish that I have a power that would make me feel strong for myself and others. I shook my head as a respond. Trent and the rest of the crowd, except for my family, laughed at me. I already felt cut down inside, and also I wanted to cry. I ran off from my family to hide. I put my head down on my knees and sobbed. I checked my surroundings. I am in, I prefer the term called, janitor's closet. Uh, it really reeks in here! I am so glad that Mr. Davenport didn't give me a super sense of smell. Then I heard footsteps to the janitor's room. Oh, no! I think that is the janitor, who is going to use the toilet which where I am sitting next to. I panicked. I went behind the toilet. I saw the lights turned on, and I tried not to let anybody see me behind this stinky toilet. Then, all of the sudden, a stranger put out his hand to me so I could get up. I don't know who it was. I knew it not Adam, Spike, or Leo. I know that it is my first time that my brothers and sister saw the world, but he looked strangely familiar to me. I grabbed his hand so I could get up.

"What is wrong, Chase? Feeling left out," the stranger asked. I didn't say anything but nodded at him. "Well, Chase. I felt the same way. So, Chase. Do you want to hang out with me after school?"

"Sure and how do you know my name," I wondered how he knew.

"Oh, I heard what Leo called you at the front doors. And by the way, my name is Marcus," he finally said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. You wanted to hang out with me after school," I asked, can't believing that I actually making a friend really soon! "Marcus, I would like for you to meet my brothers and sister."

"Of course, Chase! I wanted to hang out with you. It is okay, you don't have to introduce me to your brothers and sister. I just want to hang out with you," Marcus said, with his grin on his face. I can't tell either a happy or evil grin. But he seemed like a nice guy.

"Okay, then. No problem. You will not regret being friends with me," I said then stopped when I realized what I just said. "Just forget the last part I just said."

"It is okay, Chase. I used to say that all the time with those kids. Those kids seemed like they have no interest in me. It was really sad for me. You seemed like a nice guy for me to hang out with," Marcus said sadly. What a poor guy.

"Okay, Marcus. After school as it is," I said while hand-shaking him. Then I just noticed something into Marcus' eyes. They change colors? Nah, I must be seeing things.

We both left out of the janitor's closet. Marcus gave me the tour, well the rest of the tour, since I ran off without my family knowing where I am.

"This is the computer lab," Marcus started as we walked by the computer lab.

"Awesome! You have no idea how much I love anything with the word lab in it! Computer lab, Science Lab, Chemistry Lab, Experiment Lab, and our…" I stopped when I realized what I was about to say.

"What is wrong, Chase? You didn't say anything bad at all," Marcus asked in concern.

"Oh, me? Everything is fine," I said happily. Marcus nodded before he continued his tour. I should go back with my family. I know I haven't been in the real world in my entire life, but my guts are telling me that Marcus is actually hiding something from me. The way Marcus smiled at me like he does know something from me. I have to keep my guard up. He seemed like he wanted to kidnap me or something. Nah, that can't be right.

"Chase, do you want go to the Experiment lab to find a cure for cancer," Marcus finally asked me.

"Sure! I would love to do it," I smiled at him.

Marcus and I came in the Experiment lab. Marcus closed the door. I looked around the room. Marcus had some other students in the lab too. "Don't worry, they are good friends of mine," Marcus assured me. I nodded with comfort, but cautious at the same time. "The first thing that we had to do is to find cure for the hair loss cancer."

"Ooh, I always wanted to do that! My father won't let me to do any of that stuff," I said excitedly.

Marcus and his friends started working on finding the cure for cancer with me. I felt really comfortable. I didn't have any problems with them at all. After we finished finding cure for cancer. Marcus said to me, "I think you should go back to your family. They must be worrying sick about you."

I nodded. "Well, it was wonderful to meet you, Marcus! I will see you after school."

"You too, Chase," Marcus smiled at me.

I walked around to find my family. The totally opposite what Marcus said. They don't even bother looking for me. They were just enjoying themselves. Boy, am I mad at them right now. I stormed at them and stared them in the eye. "Why didn't you even bother looking for me," I asked in shock.

"Because we don't need you. We told each other that we shouldn't worry about you," Adam said stupidly.

I was really shocked. "But, guys? I thought you care about me," I said sadly.

Bree stepped up and patted on my shoulder, "Yeah, Chase. That is right. I always remembered that you are worthless. Sorry, Chase."

I was about to cry. So, I decided to run off from my family. This time I am not hiding in the janitor's closet. I am outside next to the garbage can. I put my head down on my knee and cried. I cried the fact that my family doesn't need me. Maybe I should run away. There are lots of things that my family doesn't need me. They don't need me because Spike and I have exactly same bionic abilities. So that means, he can do anything like I can do. Only because Spike is the oldest twin, we don't have, was that Spike has improved bionic abilities. So yeah, nobody needs me. I should leave home. Then all of sudden, I heard Mr. Davenport's high speed helicopter flew past by. I bet I knew why he was here. Because he was going to get Adam, Bree, and Spike back home. Mr. Davenport will forget me like my brothers and sister did. I decided to use my bionic hearing. I heard my family's voices.

**Inside the school gym**

"Adam, Bree, Leo, and Spike! What the blazes is going on in here! I came in here because you yanked Eddie's wires. It took me 5 minutes to put it back together. You guys are grounded for LIFE," Mr. Davenport shouted at them.

"We are sorry, Mr. Davenport. We just wanted to see the real world," Bree said sadly.

"Yeah, I don't want them to be stuck inside of their capsules like morons who don't have real life. No offense, guys," Leo defended himself.

"Well, you all are in big trouble! Get in the helicopter," Mr. Davenport shouted at them.

"You already said that twice, nitwit," Spike talked back at Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport said, "Spike, one more word come out of your mouth. I will make you sit in the room and watch Sharkman and Flipperboy marathon."

I can feel that Spike rolled his eyes. I heard them got inside of the helicopter and left school.

**Outside near the dumpster**

I saw the high speed helicopter flew above my head. Yeah, I was right. They totally forgot me. I almost forgot. I supposed to meet Marcus and his pals after school. I got up from beside the dumpster and walked in front of the school entry. I saw Marcus and his pals waiting for me. I waved at them and they waved back. "Chase! My man! How have you been doing," Marcus gave me a hard smack on my shoulder with his hand. Marcus smacked me hard like it could dislocate my shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder, in pain. "Oh, Chase! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," Marcus apologized.

"It is okay. I am used to my brothers hitting me all of the time. I am familiar with this smack," I laughed while I was rubbing my shoulder.

"Okay, then. You and my pals would go with me to my place to hangout. Wanna come with," Marcus asked.

I thought about for moment. "Sure," I said finally, without second thought.

**At 5:50 pm at Marcus' hangout**

"Wow, your place rocks! I really admire your place," I said with disbelief. This is so much better than sitting in that dump for 15 years. Well, my entire life.

"Thanks, Chase," Marcus said happily.

Then all of the sudden, one of Marcus' pals said, "Boss, it is almost six o'clock. Please prepare for it."

I got confused. I looked around for the clock and the time was **5:58 pm**. "What is going on, guys? Why are you worry about what the time it is," I asked confusedly.

"Mark, please go and lock the door for me," Marcus spoke to the same guy, who told time.

Mark was glad to do it for Marcus. Mark went to the door and locked it. He just stood there, guarding the door.

Marcus motioned his hand to tell the rest of his pals to guard any opening for escape. I looked at the clock. The time was **6:00 pm**.

Marcus has his eyes color changed from hazel to bloody red. I asked Marcus, "Marcus, what is happening to your eyes?"

Before Marcus could have a chance to answer me, he bit me on my side, in the swift motion. I held on my side and groaned in pain.

What did I do wrong?

Marcus asked Mark to send me out of the house. Mark moved from the door and unlocked it. Mark shoved me out of the house and shut the door. I held my side and I decided to pull up my shirt to look at the mark. The mark looked terrible. I mean really terrible. I have to hide this mark before my family sees it. I ran as fast as I can to get into my house. I checked the time. The time was **7:30 pm**. They must be worrying sick about me. I got to the house. I opened the door. I was out of breath and looked around. Just like I figured, nobody cares that I am gone. Mr. Davenport said, "Hey, Chase. How was your day? Sorry, I didn't see you. I thought that Spike was you. Not until you showed up at the door."

"So you don't care where I was? I thought you should be a fatherly figure for me. How could you,"

I started to cry. Again, for the third time today. I ran out of the living room to my room. I saw that Spike was lying on his bed, totally bored. "I will get you, Chase. You totally not grounded at all," Spike said angrily.

I sighed, "Spike, it is not my fault that I caused all of this. Oh, wait. It is," I stopped when I realized what I said. "Spike, I am so tired, I am going to bed."

Spike looked at me weirdly. "Chase, why there's big puddle of blood on your shirt," Spike asked me.

"Spike, it is nothing. Good night," I said quickly. I lay down in my bed to fall sleep.

**In the morning**

"Good morning, Chase," a voice said.

"Good morning? Who are you," I asked.

"Your one and only newest brother, Leo," Leo said knowingly.

"Hey, Leo. What are you doing in the lab. You are supposed to be grounded," I asked him.

"Well, we are going to school again. This time you will be a new student in school. So, Chase. Let's go," Leo said quickly and left the lab. My brothers and sister were upstairs.

All of the sudden, I felt the rush. I ran really fast to the capsule and change my clothes. Then I ran to the elevator. I was ready under a minute. I got to the upstairs. I just noticed something. Leo was just walking down the hall and I am in the elevator, fully dressed. Huh, that was strange. Anyway, shout out for Leo. Leo turned around and asked, "How did you get up here so fast? Did Big D give you super speed ability?"

"I don't know. And no, Mr. Davenport gave me just the super sense and smarts. It was it," I answered him. I am still confused about the situation.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We are having school right now! You better get your breakfast. We are leaving right now," Mr. Davenport said, leaving out of the house with my brothers and sister.

So I am alone in the house with the stupid and annoying smart home system. "Chase, where were you last night," Eddie asked me.

"Whatever, Eddie. I know that you don't care about me," I said knowingly.

"Yeah, you are right. I don't care about you anyway," Eddie said before he disappeared from the screen..

I shook my head and grabbed an apple and left the house. I ran as fast as I can to arrive to school.

**At Mission Creek High**

I am at the front doors, waiting for Marcus. I really forgot to hang out with him yesterday. I supposed to do that after school. I will meet up with Marcus when he gets here. All of the sudden, my family arrived.

"Chase! How did you get here so fast," Mr. Davenport asked, confused.

"I don't know how. Something must have happened last night. For the strange reason, I forgot what happened last night while I was hanging out with Marcus and his pals," I said, until my head started pounding because I tried to think hard. I hate that feeling.

"Well, it matters that you are here in school. Have a good day Davenport kids! Be good," Mr. Davenport said before leaving school.

My brothers and sister went to café. I decided to go to the classroom and sit down at the desk. I pulled out my book and started reading it. For the other strange reason, I have no interest in reading. I put the book back and use my bionic hearing to hear whatever was happening in school. That was strange, my bionic hearing felt stronger than before. But I shrugged it off. I heard that there was a new girl at school. Her name was Danielle **[different Danielle, not Danielle from Leo's Jam. Okay?]**. She sounded so beautiful. I really adore her voice. I heard her say, "Daddy, I don't have a pen. Do you have a pen?"

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't have a pen. But you have a good day at school. I love you," the voice, I realized was her father's.

I heard Danielle sighed disappointedly and started walking. I was hoping that she will be a new student in the classroom that I am in right now. My teacher arrived, she was so old. Principle Perry should be nice enough to let that teacher retire. But Principle Perry isn't nice enough, yet. She will be Grinch for life. I laughed at my thought. My teacher gave us the boring lecture, again. About the rules that we should follow. The first day of school was five days ago, and she still doing that! I sighed in boredom. Then all of sudden, the teacher said that she has a new student coming in this classroom. Yes! 'Danielle will be in this classroom. Danielle will be in this classroom,' I thought to myself, excitedly.

And I was right, Danielle was really beautiful. I could tell how beautiful her personality was too. I  
would like to hang out with her. But first, I want to introduce myself to her. Danielle stood next to our teacher, who just fallen asleep. Danielle introduced herself to the class. The class disappeared in my vision. Danielle was the only one in the classroom that I could see. No matter how loud the students were in the classroom, I could hear her heartbeats. Danielle's and my heartbeats were exactly same! Then Danielle walked to the empty desk right next to me. I was really nervous. I sighed to myself to get myself in control, and started talking, "Hey, I am Chase. I wanted to give you this pen."

Danielle seemed shocked about it but decided to take the pen. Danielle and I talked a lot in the classroom while our teacher was drooling on her desk. There were lots of things I liked about her. She loves all of the subjects in school. She was willing to take challenge to make herself and her family proud. That really impressed me. I decided to invite her to the café to eat our lunch alone. Then the bell rang. How funny that our teacher woke up like a bobble head. She asked the class what happened. "I don't know what happened. But I know for sure that you will get paid to fall asleep in class," I said.

Then she put her hand on her mouth to feel her drool. She held out her hand to shake it. "Ma'am, I am here to learn and make friends, not shake hands with a teacher who wipe up her own drool with her hand."

She seemed doesn't care and went back to sleep. I decided not to wake her up, because I felt bad for her. But the bell doesn't feel bad for her; the bell will wake her up again. **[My school used to ring the bell twice per class. Ugh, it is so annoying. Anyway, back to the story.]** I caught Danielle glaze on my side, so I decided to turn to her. But sadly, she turned away from my face. I sighed in disappointment. "So, Danielle, what class do you have next," Danielle asked me.

"I am going to math," I replied. "But hold on, Danielle. I had to go and take care something," I said when I realized something was wrong with my body. It doesn't feel like me anymore. It felt...how I would put this….maybe stronger than before? That was strange.

I ran out of the school. The time changed today, so the outside was still dark. The moon was still out. I felt my eyes glowing. I felt the sharp pain on my side. Now the memory flashed back. Marcus was the one who I hung out last night. But what happened? Why my side hurt so bad, but the mark was gone this morning. Then all of sudden, I saw Mark. I waved at him. "Hey, Mark. What are you doing by the time like this," I asked him.

"Hey, Chase. I wanted to let you know. You must have hearing things much deeper than you thought it would. And you are faster than any human around here," Mark replied, without me asking him what was going on with me.

"Mark? How do you know these things were happening to me?"

"Because, let's face it. We are werewolf brothers now," Mark patted on my shoulder.

I stood and stared at the ground in shock. I am werewolf now?

**Back to the reality**

**Spike's POV**

"So that what happened when I became a werewolf for the first time. I am so sorry for not telling you guys about it. It still lot of things I left out. But right now, it is almost the time for me to go and help my pack. I will tell you guys some more later," Chase said before leaving the house.

"Wow," that is all I could say.

"I know," Adam said unbelievably.

"I do really feel bad for him," Bree said sadly.

"I know," Adam said again.

"Adam, would you stop saying that? It is annoying," I barked at him.

"I know," Adam said again.

I glared at him. Adam gave in.

I decided to go to my room and go to sleep. 'I got to help Chase,' I thought.

**Donald's POV**

'Wow,' I thought. I couldn't believe it. I really want to help Chase. But he doesn't want anybody to interrupt him. Again, I have to be subtle. I really care about my son. I felt bad for ignoring him at the first day of his school.

"Hey, Donnie," Eddie said, in high pitch.

"Not now, Eddie. I am thinking how to help Chase to feel like we do care about him," I said before shutting off Eddie. I went to my room and lay down in my bed. "Good night, Tasha."

"Good night, Donald," Tasha said before going to sleep.

Yeah, we are early sleepers. We wouldn't able to sleep early, because I realized Chase has been leaving the house every day at six o'clock. I do really want to help Chase. I really do. He is my son too.


End file.
